Le foulard rouge
by AgatHatsumomo
Summary: Yaoi RobertoXTsubasa. J'ai imaginé comment se sont passées les retrouvailles des deux hommes horsécran... Reviews appréciées.


Le foulard rouge

( - La marque du passé - )

A Laulau et Lord Ma-Koto Chaoying, pour leur dévotion à la cause tsubienne.

Peu après le match mené contre les Domingos…

Fatigué mais heureux, Tsubasa se dirigeait vers les vestiaires avec son équipe. Il se sentait dans un état second, grisé, presque fébrile, comme s'il n'avait pas encore donné au monde ce qu'il avait de plus merveilleux en lui. Son cœur battait, mais pour trop de raisons différentes pour qu'il puisse en prendre conscience. Ses yeux même s'en troublaient.

- Tsubasa !

Le visage du japonais s'illumina à la voix de son seul véritable mentor.

- ROBERTO !

Succombant à ses sens, Tsubasa lui sauta au cou comme il semblait en avoir pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, le brésilien crut qu'il allait tomber sous le choc, et rougit.

- Oh, Roberto, je suis tellement heureux !

Roberto le serra contre lui en riant, et le monde disparut quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Sa confrontation avec celui que l'on appelait le joueur robot l'avait galvanisé dans sa manière de suivre sa voie, et Tsubasa, dans sa logique de toujours, amoureuse et sincère, s'abandonnait aux bras chauds de celui qui lui avait tant enseigné… et tant manqué.

Sans rien dire

Le silence

Le calme

- Tsubasa… ?

- Tsubasa ? Tu viens ?

Pepe pouvait attendre longtemps, car lui et Roberto s'étaient éclipsés dans un océan, tantôt vert aux bulles blanches tachées de noir, tantôt rose et intimiste, n'existant que par eux et pour eux seuls.

Le monde

Est devenu

Un cerisier en fleurs

Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans un couloir désert sans trop savoir combien de temps, quand Roberto prit les mains du jeune japonais.

- Tsubasa… Quand je suis parti… est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'en as beaucoup voulu ?

Tsubasa baissa les yeux.

- J'ai beaucoup pleuré.

- …

Le regard de Tsubasa s'éclaira soudain, et Roberto sentit ses mains se serrer plus fortement dans les siennes.

- …Mais après, je me suis senti plus impliqué encore dans ma voie… Je devais progresser… Car je voulais te revoir un jour.

Sur ces mots, avec un sourire frais d'émotion, il sortit de son maillot un mouchoir de tissu rouge qu'il reconnut comme étant celui qu'il avait accroché aux montants des buts, peu de temps avant de partir… Les yeux de Roberto se troublèrent et son cœur sursauta.

A chaque fleur de prunier

La chaleur

S'élève !

Roberto, dans un élan connu de lui seul, saisit soudain son protégé par les hanches et le souleva au dessus de sa taille, appuyant son dos contre le mur de béton.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard surpris de Tsubasa.

Le temps sembla se figer un instant, puis Roberto le déposa lentement sur le sol, et, les yeux voilés, le serra étroitement contre lui.

- Non… Tu as raison… Tsubasa… pas comme ça… Tu mérites mieux… beaucoup mieux. Pardonne-moi, je t'aime trop et mal.

Il sentit l'étreinte de Tsubasa se resserrer un peu plus dans son dos. Roberto le détacha doucement de lui, et prit sa main qu'il embrassa avec tendresse.

- Allez, tes camarades doivent t'attendre...

Roberto sentit un bras passer derrière sa tête, et attirer son visage.

- Je t'ai attendu bien plus longtemps.

Avec naturel les lèvres de Tsubasa se posèrent sur les siennes, et Roberto eut l'impression d'avoir toujours connu leur goût.

Succombant à cet appel de sincérité, ils sortirent ensemble du stade.

Un coquelicot à la main

Je traverse

La foule

Arrivés dans sa chambre, Roberto était songeur. Les chaussures à la main Tsubasa avait quelque chose du jeune garçon qu'il avait quitté si cruellement auparavant. Son cœur se serra. Mais quand le japonais se tourna vers lui, ils échangèrent un regard bref, brillant et légèrement empourpré, et abandonnant de nouveau le monde, ils se renversèrent sur le lit.

Roberto saisit son protégé par les hanches et le souleva légèrement au-dessus de lui. Puis il se glissa sous son maillot, posant ses lèvres sur son nombril, remontant jusqu'à ce que Tsubasa, en riant, soit contraint d'enlever le vêtement. Ils s'étreignirent avec chaleurs.

Roberto prit alors les mains fines de Tsubasa dans les siennes, les guidant sur lui jusqu'à ce que bientôt l'instinct rendit leurs hésitations à la danse d'un simple jeu sensuel (-Douce intuition-), le dévoilant complètement. Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, les mains toujours jointes, s'imprégnant de leurs auras, s'abandonnant à leurs voies. Comme s'ils se rencontraient enfin véritablement, en toute sincérité.

Quand il retira la dernière chaussette, Roberto souleva doucement de ses doigts le pied menu de Tsubasa. Il posa sa joue contre la cheville, et commença de ses lèvres à adorer son jeune protégé, remontant le long de sa jambe. Il était étonnant de voir comme Tsubasa paraissait frêle, même après toutes ces années consacrées à mûrir dans sa passion. Sa peau semblait avoir toutes les qualités de la pêche.

- Roberto…

- Oui ?…

-Tu me chatouilles !

Riant à son tour, le brésilien se coucha sur lui, l'enlaçant étroitement. Il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de lui.

Les jambes enserrant les hanches de son compagnon, Tsubasa souriait de confiance et d'amour. La peau du brésilien était chaude comme son souffle, frissonnait un peu.

Alors Roberto laissa enfin ses émotions le guider tout entier, ne devenant plus qu'un homme amoureux, attentif à faire partager sa joie, unis par leur voie et dans leur voie, dans l'extase que procurent certaines grandes révélations de la vie.

Tsubasa, les yeux clos, soupirait doucement, promenant ses propres mains sur ses hanches, son dos, sa nuque. L'une de ses jambes, toujours repliée sur lui, glissait le long de celle de Roberto.

Profond

Plus profond encore

Dans les montagnes bleues

Ses membres enserrèrent un peu plus son corps l'espace d'un instant, tel un serpent, puis se relâchèrent.

Coup de tonnerre

Dans le ciel bleu-

Éclat du vrai dans l'homme

Lentement, Roberto se coucha contre le corps du japonais. Tsubasa glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il sourit de plaisir et de nostalgie. Ils restèrent ainsi, tremblants l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlées comme dans une estampe de Printemps.

Calme cœur

Les fleurs de pivoine

Ont chu

- Tsubasa… Pardonne-moi…

- De quoi ?

- Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai pensé qu'à ce que je pouvais être à travers toi… Et je t'ai blessé. Tu m'as tant appris Tsubasa… (Ton visage frissonne de bonheur.)

- Roberto… Si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt… Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'attendrai toujours. (Tu n'as jamais été un grand frère pour moi, je le sais à présent.)

Sur ce dernier murmure, ils laissèrent le rythme de leurs respirations s'accorder, calme profond et régulier, jusqu'à vivre ensemble leurs rêves.

Le saule

A oublié sa racine

Dans les jeunes herbes.

- Où étais-tu finalement hier ? Et tu faisais quoi ?

Sans répondre à son compagnon de chambre, Tsubasa sourit, serrant un mouchoir blanc dans sa main.

An Echo, A Stain

She touched  
my arm  
and smiled

One of these days soon very soon

Love you til then  
love you til then  
feel my breath  
on your neck  
and your heart will race

Don't say no to me  
you can't say no to me  
I won't see you  
denied

I'm sorry you saw that  
I'm sorry he did it

An echo

A stain...

I can't say no to you  
I can ' t say no to you  
say nothing

Free falling  
complete

Elle a touché  
mon bras  
et a souri

Un de ces jours prochain très bientôt

T'aimer jusque là  
t'aimer jusque là  
sens mon souffle  
sur ta nuque  
et ton coeur s'accélère

Ne me dis pas non  
tu ne peux pas me dire non  
je ne te verrai pas  
refusé

Je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça  
je suis désolé qu'il l'ait fait

Un écho

Une tache...

Je ne peux pas te dire non  
je ne peux pas te dire non  
ne dis rien

Chute libre  
complète

Les haïkus sont dans l'ordre d'apparition de Kyorai, Ryôkan, Hattori Ransetsu, Issa, Taneda Santôka, Katô Shûson, Shiki, Buson.

La chanson est de Björk, qui pourrait donner de l'inspiration à un mort.


End file.
